


What Warren Wants

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Warren wants in a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Warren Wants

Warren wants someone who can hold him down. Who won't burn in his anger or his passion. Who will listen to his oldies rock and strum the air guitar like no one's watching. Who's strong enough to glare back and strong enough to look away. There was Amy, who turned to ice when he got too consuming. There was Richie, who burned inside despite having no superpowers of his own. But Warren is still looking, seeking someone who can be his equal, his better, his other half.

He doesn't see Will looking back at him, all he wants and more.


End file.
